


The Stranger and The Weird Name

by LullabliesAndDreams



Series: The Cat Who Knows A Good Man [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Humans, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gen, Grinding while asleep, Oneshot, Prada is a CAT not a Papillion dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabliesAndDreams/pseuds/LullabliesAndDreams
Summary: “Lydia is so tempted to touch and pet the cat, but stayed so-so focus on not waking the cat up. It made her not notice she’s not actually laying her head on her pillow — she’s laying her head on someones wide shoulder and warm chest, where her cat is also comfortably snuggling like a ball of fluff. Lydia only realized where she have her head at when there’s this big movement beneath her and a hand sliding over her waist to pull her body closer.”
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Cat Who Knows A Good Man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005045
Kudos: 23





	The Stranger and The Weird Name

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is actually a prequel of the first one.  
> I’m thinking of making a sequel for this prequel before writing a sequels to the first one I made — did you get it? Confusing right? Hahaha  
> Well, please do enjoy this one 😚

When Lydia opens her eyes from sleep, she was greeted with the soft white fur of her cat that is snuggling close to her face — after processing that information in her beautiful head, she almost jumps off the bed and scream her surprise and happiness.

This has never happened before.

She have had Prada, her white napoleon cat for almost a year now — and never, as in never, did the cat snuggled with her to bed and sleep.

Lydia almost didn’t contain her excitement, but reminded herself that if she move even an inch, it’ll wake the cat up, and this once-in-a-life-time-opportunity will immediately goes down the drain... so she tried her best not to move, she even tried not to breathe.

The need of affection she wants from her cat is getting ridiculous. Over the year, she have had brought Prada a bunch of expensive toys, expensive cat food, expensive bed, expensive towers, expensive everything that you could think of to get a cats approval and love. She even made one of her apartment spare room as ‘Prada’s room’, yet, the cat couldn’t care less. It stings too that at the end of the day, the damn cat would prefer to sit it’s fancy ass on the toys packaging rather than play with the actual toys.

Sometimes, Lydia thinks she should just give up and let the cat be. _And no, nope_ , these are never thoughts of giving up the cat to someone else, or ridding her responsibility with Prada —What she means by that is giving up trying to win her affection using all types of bribery she offers to the cat. It just that, there are teenee-tiny times the bribe tactic works so... Lydia is so weak when it comes to Prada.

Lydia is so tempted to touch and pet the cat, but stayed so-so focus on not waking the cat up. It made her not notice she’s not actually laying her head on her pillow — She’s laying her head on someone’s wide shoulder and warm chest, where her cat is also comfortably snuggling like a ball of fluff. Lydia only realized where she have her head at, when there’s this big movement beneath her and a hand sliding over her waist to pull her body closer.

The cat woke up but didn’t exactly go away. Prada position herself close to this _unknown person’s_ foot, almost on the edge of the bed and tried to get back to sleep.

Lydia didn’t know what to do, she also don’t remember how she end up in this situation, and _who the hell is this person, really?_

Both of the man’s arm are snake around her body, one around her waist and the other one just beneath her shoulder. He moves his body to the side facing her, and pulling her body impossibly close to his chest.

Lydia stiffen, a little thankful that she had both arms on her chest to give a little distance between their bodies — and _ohh_ , they’re both actually naked, _so-so naked_. _Also_ , she can feel the man’s morning hard-on pressing between her thighs. ‘ _Well, isn’t that just so perfect?’_ , she tried to joke with herself.

She tried to slide away from the mans tight hold on her, but the damn guy just tightens his arms on her.

‘ _Shit_ ’ she thought to herself, and then said the word a little bit out-loud again when she lifts her head up to see guys face, only to find not an ounce of recognition on him.

She don’t remember what happened last night.

She also actually don’t remember how she got home, much more brought a stranger home with her to fuck.

Lydia’s always careful on who she hook-up with, she likes to fuck but don’t want to fuck random strangers — well, she at least like to know their name and make sure they’re not a serial killer or worst, married to someone before proceeding to fuck. ‘ _Well this guy don’t look like he’s married. Married guys have this look on their face that screams, ‘I’m so tired with my marriage, so cheating it is.’_ She thought to herself. 

Don’t ask her how she knows that, cuz even if she’s an actual genius she doesn’t have an answer. It’s a natural talent?

‘ _This guy also look about the same age as me. And he’s cute.’_ She continue her trail of thoughts and then pictures her drunks-self flirting with the guy — _Ohhh_... she’s totally shit-drunk-wasted last night, that’s why.

Though, she still really can’t remember how they end up in her apartment.

Lydia got distracted with the amount of moles and freckles he have on his face that when he presses his hips to her body, making his cock sandwich in between her thighs — she didn’t expect her body to react by shivering and her breath hitching slightly.

The guy then slowly started to thrust his trap cock between her thighs. Lydia can see that the guy is not totally awake yet, and instead of waking him up and asking him to stop grinding on her, she tighten her thigh and slide down a little so that his cock would pass her clit.

She can feel the length and the thickness of this guys cock and it impresses her, makes her so damp down there.

She wish she could feel his cock inside her pussy but... the shivering feels of his slow trust between her thighs, and the way his cock slides and rubs on her clit it so good to let go.

Lydia bites off her hand to muffled her growing moans, she doesn’t want to wake the guy yet. The feeling of his steady, but heavy breath is making her ohh-so horny, and she embarass to think she might come with just that — she also feels kind of pathetic, cause no man ever made her this horny before. She’s always the one who makes guys so horny it gave them blue balls.

She was so-so close to coming when the thrusting suddenly stops. She looks up and find the guys eyes staring down at her — he looks a bit shock on what he was unconsciously doing to her, and when she thought he would jumps away from the bed, gather his clothes and run... he started to thrust his hips again. He might have seen something on her face that made him decide to continue.

“Ahh shit!” He hisses, biting his tongue and holding her tightly when Lydia presses her thighs together, squeezing hard on his cock.

She’s watching his face, his expressions... how his jaw tightens from pleasure.

She couldn’t take her eyes off him.

She knew he was close when his thrusting become erratic, and she wanted to come with him but, she couldn’t concentrate on that... her eyes is glued on his face.

Then his hot cum is spilling in between her thighs. She smirks, loving the look spent look on his face — the way his eyes shut so tightly, his teeth biting off his lower lip to contain a loud moan.

When he slowly calms down from his morning orgasm, Lydia’s not even disappointed of not being about to have one her own.

He was still catching his breath when he opens his eyes and stare back at her. “Hi.” He said, greeting her with that nice brown eyes. 

“Hi.”

It was suddenly a little awkward, both of them don’t know what to do or how to move next. 

He clears his throat and then slowly untangle himself from her. He sat up and shyly look at her and said, “Sorry ‘bout that.”

‘ _Ain’t that ruin someone’s mood.’_ Lydia thought to herself, as she pushes her body up to a seating possition. “It’s fine.” She told him, sighing.

He looks like he’s about to start a panic attack, but then he spoke, “I could... if you want, I could — I mean, It won’t be fair if I’m the only one to... you know?” He was a mumbling mess, but Lydia didn’t dare to interrupt, “Well, what I’m saying is... do you want me to — can I... can I eat you?”

She feels baffled with what he just asked, because men are predictable, and this is very surprising. Not a lot of men would want to eat a lady, they always like to be suck off but refuse to reciprocate. This is not even reciprocating, all she did is trap his cock between her thighs, but, Lydia would rather bite her tongue off than say no to that. So when she nodded to answer, the guy smirks and bites his lips like something inside him switched, and it looks so hot to Lydia’s eye she can feel getting soak again.

He moves to get under the sheets covering her, and she actually wants to take off the sheets and watch how he eats her but, the guy get on to business immediately and Lydia couldn’t help but drop her body down her mattress.

He didn’t even do any teasing or rubbing his fingers first on her slit and clit to play a little — he straight out use his tongue to trace the line of her pussy, and then finding her clit, sucking, nipping... and — _Ohh. Ohhhh_... “Ahhh —“ she moans loudly, her hand going to her breast, pinching her nipples, adding to the pleasure she’s feeling down her cunt. Her other hand went to her mouth, biting her fingers to trying and contain a scream hanging on the back of her throat. “Ohh god!”He did something with his tongue that she can’t explain, all she knows is that, it felt so-so good.

She felt him insert one finger inside her, experimenting, while he assault her clit in a very good way. “Shit.” It made her back arch and grinds on that single finger, but was pin back down the bed with the guys other hand, holding her stomach down heavily and placing her body still.

He removes his finger which made her whine ugly, and that didn’t feel good. Lydia was about to curse him from doing that to her, but the guy has plans, and that plan includes using his long tongue to thrust and suck inside her weeping cunt, and uses his thumb to rub and press hard on her clit.

It didn’t took long to have her legs trembling and screaming her intense orgasm. 

He let her ride out her orgasm on his tongue and mouth. After a few seconds, he emerge out of the sheets, his face is glistening with her slick and his own cum that’s still on her thighs. “You, your mouth —“ Lydia couldn’t help but give him a compliment, but she was still catching her breath so she couldn’t really let out the words.

 _Well_ , he seems to understand it anyway so... Lydia try to compose herself, tried to sit down using her hand to push and support her weight up. She wanted to say something to him when she finally was able to control her breathing, but Prada’s loud meowing stole her attention.

They laugh, and the guy ask her if he could use her bathroom quickly.

When he got inside her bathroom and she hears the sound of the water running.

She slump back to the bed thinking how mind blowing that was, and _wow_ , she haven’t even had his cock inside her yet — or she had, but she doesn’t remember so, it doesn’t count.

Prada really loud meowing took her attention again. The white napoleon cat is meowing on the bathrooms close door, she’s even pawing at it like she wants to get inside.

Lydia wipes the sticky cold cum off her thighs and took her silk robe, not bothering to wear any clothes or underwear yet. She took the screaming cat off the bathroom door and took Prada to the kitchen to get the cat some food.

“You keep meowing like how you want food, and now that I have set this food for you, you’re not even interested in eating.” She told the cat when it ignores the food she set for her. Prada just kept on meowing at her, and well, she doesn’t understand what the cat wants so she just stares at it. 

A minute later, when she heard her bathroom door opens, the damn cat jumps down the counter and run back to her bedroom. ‘What the hell is wrong with this cat?’

Another minute past and the guy -who she still don’t remember his name- got out of the room, fully clothe and holding Prada in his arms.

The last part shock her — the damn cat looks like she’s enjoying being held by this man. Prada won’t even let Allison or her cat-loving friend Kira to touch her, much more carry her.

He place the Prada on the counter, seeing the food that was set for the cat.

Prada immediately going for her food, surprising Lydia, _again_. 

After being empty handed, he started to fidget slightly, that awkward feeling is back again. “Thanks for last night, and this morning, I guess?” He said, not sure what to say really.

Lydia of course, doesn’t know what to say either. She don’t even remember what exactly happened last night. “Want some toast?” She blurted out, and she got weirded on of herself because, she never offer any of her hook-ups a breakfast or anything at all. She doesn’t even want them to stay long, always want to kick them out as soon as the sex is done.

“I actually have to go...” something deep inside her feels a little disappointed. “I have a class that will start in 5 minutes.” He continue, looking anywhere but not her.

“Okay.” Lydia simply said.

The guy sighs, like he’s actually hesitant to go. He pet the cats back for a second and finally look at her, “Call me?”

Lydia’s liking this shy thing he got going on, and before she even realize it, she’s nodding her head, and the guy started to walk back, then out of her apartment.

The click of the front door shut, and her cat jumping off the counter again, took her out of trance.

“Really, Prada? Do you have a crush on that guy?” She told the cat, when it runs to the front door, meowing like crazy.

‘ _Well... shit_ ’ She just realize, she don’t have his number. ‘ _There goes my chance for a good fuck.’_

Three days later, she’s bored out of her mind after finishing her TA’s work load, so she started to scroll on her phone to her contacts and tried to find someone she could hangout... or hook-up.

She slides her fingers on the screen mindlessly and got to names starting in ‘S’. One name catching her eyes. ‘ _Stiles? Who —?’_ it was an unusual name, and she doesn’t remember anyone she knows with that name, so why is it on her contacts?

Oh. _Ohhhh_ — she figured it was that guy. So she did have his number, she just don’t remember how she got it -she also still haven’t remember what happened that night-, and without really thinking her plan through, she texted the number.

“Hey. Want to hook-up?”

The wait for his reply is nerving, she’s not even sure if this is really the guy, though her guts is telling her otherwise. “I’m free at 5. Is that okay?”

She look at the time and it is almost five. “Yeah.” She replied.

Ten minutes after five in the afternoon, someone started knocking on her door. Prada running to it first like she already knows who’s behind the door, _this damn cat, really._

When Lydia opens the door, she was greeted with a smirking face, but a humble eyes. He is the same guy from that morning.

In summary, she had three amazing orgasms and she let herself scream and moan his name all through out. 

He does deserve that. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re wondering what happened tothat forgotten night — well, you have to wait for the next one hehe
> 
> Give me your thoughts okay ☺️
> 
> If you want to talk, you can reach me at my email, it’s princesstrugillo@gmail.com
> 
> Kisses xx  
> —Camille


End file.
